deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space: Aftermath
Dead Space: Aftermath is a full-length animation feature released on January 24, 2011. Comprised of both CG animation and animation in a similar style to Dead Space: Downfall, the film explains the truth behind the events that happen directly after the events of the first game. The setting of Aftermath is aboard the ship [[USG O'Bannon|USG O'Bannon]] which is sent to investigate the loss of contact with the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. Unknown to them, fragments of the Red Marker still remain behind and help to create a brand new situation of terror. Summary "'''Aftermath' centers on the Aegis VII disaster and explores how the Government sends an unwitting crew of people to get exposed to Marker shards. The Government is secretly trying to produce a viable "Marker blueprint" carrier, no matter the costs"'' Plot The story has several inconsistencies which are non-canonical. When contact with the USG Ishimura and the Aegis VII colony is lost, the Concordance Extraction Corporation sends the ship USG O'Bannon to investigate. But the corporation loses contact with the O'Bannon as well. The EarthGov interceptor ship USM Abraxis portals to and docks with the O'Bannon. Five marines board the ship and see dead mutilated bodies. Their scanners detect four people still alive in engineering. The marines make their way to engineering and meet the survivors: Nicholas Kuttner, head of security; Alejandro Borges, an engineer with a robotic arm; Nolan Stross, chief science officer; and Isabella Cho, a doctor. Kuttner kills one of the marines. The marines incapacitate them and take them to the Abraxis. The Abraxis then destroys the O'Bannon and portals out of the Aegis system. The four find themselves in a holding cell on the Abraxis, heading to the Sprawl, a station on a shard of Titan. The head interrogator is told by the Overseer he has seven hours to get information from the survivors. Kuttner is interrogated first. They use his fear of being burned alive to get him to cooperate. Kuttner's daughter, Vivian, was killed prior to the mission. He was in a conference room with Cho, Stross, a soldier named Rin and their leader Sergenko. Borges enters the room with his 19-year-old cousin Noah and Omar, a Unitologist. All three were picked up from the Sprawl. Captain Campbell enters and explains that crews will stabilize the gravity on Aegis VII, then dismisses the engineers. Campbell explains that Kuttner's crew are to bring back surviving pieces of the Marker, which are worth millions of credits. The crew and engineers land on Aegis VII, which has become dangerously unstable. While the engineers work the gravity stabilizer, Kuttner's crew split up. Kuttner finds a shard of the Marker which has a terrible effect on him. He sees a vision of his daughter. His hallucination of the crew as monsters trying to hurt her causes him to attack the engineers. He kills Noah and causes the stabilizer to malfunction, and his teammates tie him up in the shuttle. After giving his account, the restraints are removed. Kuttner kills several crew members before he is shot. He sees his daughter walk through an airlock. As the marines attempt to grab him, he opens the airlock, killing himself and the marines. They bring in Borgas, who explains the crew made it to the shuttle, but Rin, Sergenko and Omar were killed. Borgas was forced to to crash land the shuttle onto the O'Bannon. Aegis VII explodes seconds before the ship can portal jump. The debris causes severe damage to the portal jump drive. Borges, enraged by his cousin's death, demands to know the importance of the shard. When the captain explains the shard's monetary value, Borgas assaults him. After Cho calms him down, he follows the captain's order to fix the portal jump drive. After giving his account, the lead interrogator assures Borges he will go home. He has Borges killed. He sends in Stross. Stross' account begins after getting the shard on the ship. Stross was on the O'Bannon with his wife and son, but his duties were taking a toll on their relationship. He begins to study the shard, which begins to affect him in the same manner as Kuttner. He sees symbols everywhere and begins to obsess over the Marker. He explains to the captain how the Marker was possibly designed by a higher power; and how it takes dead flesh and restructures the DNA, improving upon it. To prove this theory, he takes a body from the morgue and exposes it to the shard. The corpse transforms into a Necromorph and begins killing and transforming crew members throughout the ship. Stross runs to his living quarters and kills his wife and son, thinking they are Necromorphs. The head interrogator, realizing that Stross can communicate with the Marker, has him stored. It is discovered that Cho was having an affair with Stross, and she had fallen in love with him. She noticed changes in him after he began to study the shard. After having sex with him in the lab, they have an argument and he tells her to leave. After checking up on Kuttner, she and several other doctors arrive at the morgue. They find the bodies gone and several doctors killed. One of the bodies turns into a Necromorph, causing the group to flee. She releases Kuttner who kills the Necromorph. She goes to Stross' living quarters, and see he murdered his wife and son. They eventually meet up with Captain Campbell, who is fighting the Necromorphs with the security team. The Necromorphs overwhelm the last of the security, and the Captain, Kuttner, Cho and Stross flee into the vents. They make it to Stross' lab, where they meet with Borges, and two officers from the bridge. Stross explains that destroying the shard could stop the Necromorphs. Borges says that throwing it into the portal drive could not only destroy it, but restart the drive. With weapons made by Borges, they head to engineering. Debris from the planet causes a hull breach, damaging the outer door control for engineering. Captain Campbell sacrifices himself to seal the door manually. The four survivors battle the Necromorphs to get to the portal drive. When Stross refuses to throw the shard into the drive, Cho does it. The drive starts and the energy kills the Necromorphs. After giving her account, Cho is informed that the Abraxis has reached the Sprawl. Cho surmises that her superiors are aware of the effects of the Marker and are using those exposed as human guinea pigs. The Overseer accompanies Cho to the Sprawl and has the interrogator and his assistant killed. The Overseer offers Cho a position as head of the project, but Cho refuses after seeing what the her superiors have done. She is strapped to a bed where an automatic drill comes into the camera. The Overseer and his assistant watch a news report where Cho is accused of being a terrorist responsible for the Ishimura, Aegis VII colony and O'Bannon disasters. They also discuss studying Stross, and a crazed man they found weeks earlier on a shuttle, Isaac Clarke. Nikolas Kuttner Nikolas was part of the security team that went to Aegis VII to hunt for remnants of the marker. He came into direct contact with one, and started hallucinating about his daughter, Vivian. The hallucination caused him to destroy one of the eight gravity field generators deployed to stabilize Aegis VII, resulting in the destruction of Aegis VII, the other search parties, death of several members on his own search party, and the damage of the O'Bannon's Shockpoint engine. At the end of the interrogation, as he was just about to be transferred into stasis, a hallucination of his daughter caused him to escape, kill several marines/guards, and engage the air lock (which resulted in him being ejected out of space along with several marines). Alejandro Borges Alejandro was part of the gravity stabilization team sent to Aegis VII, his cousin Noah Pawling was killed by Kuttner. His flashback revealed the escape from Aegis VII, more on the purpose of the O'Bannon, and more details on the crew. At the end of the interrogation, he was set free, but as he was walking away he was shot dead, reason being that he was never in contact with the marker and hence, no longer deemed valuable. Nolan Stross Nolan was the Chief Science Officer on the O'Bannon who first unshielded (and hence affected by) the marker fragment from Aegis VII, and then put a corpse near the marker fragment, causing it to mutate and form a Necromorph which began to massacre members of the O'Bannon crew. He also killed his wife and baby, mistakenly believing them to be Necromorphs. At the end of the interrogation, he was put in the Stasis. As he had come into contact with the Marker, he is of great interest to the EarthGov/Unitlogy military-religion complex. Isabel Cho Isabel was a Korean doctor who had an affair with Nolan Stross. Her flashback revealed how the story ended: she manage to throw the marker fragment into the engine core (at great expenses of lives), which destroyed all Necromorphs on board. At the end of the interrogation, she was offered a spot in the EarthGov project to study the Marker, but when she refused, was lobotomized and framed as the terrorist who caused the massacre on Aegis VII, the USG Ishimura, and the USG O'Bannon. Cast *Christoper Judge - Nikolas Kuttner *Gwendoline Yeo - Isabel Cho *Curt Cornelius - Nolan Stross *Ricardo Chavari - Alejandro Borges *Peter Woodward - Lead Interrogator *Rick Cramer - Foster Edgars *Kari Wahlgren - Rin/Sandra *Yorgo Constantine - Commander Sergenko *Graham McTavish - Captain Campbell *Sunil Malholtra - Omar Nayim *H Richard Greene - The Overseer *Maggie Disa - Vivian *Erin Fitzgerald - Alexis Trivia * The movie uses two different animation styles: 3D animation, and cell-shaded animation as in Dead Space: Downfall. *Marines are using a weapon that appears nowhere else in the Dead Space universe (view Unknown Rifle). *Marines wielding this weapon appear to have an "ALT9 CHALLENGERS" insignia with a Jolly Roger underneath. *There is inconsistency with ranking of the Abraxis marines. Colonel, mentioned by the radio operator, has 4 brow plate stripes on the helmet in the first scene and only two in the next. It is also strange that a colonel leads a fireteam instead of a sergeant. *In the scene where the crew is sitting in the shuttle about to drop down to Aegis VII to install the gravity stabilizers, Engineer Noah Pawling is seen playing the Playstation Portable version of Dante's Inferno, referred to by Rin as a "Hologame". Later in Alejandro Borges re-telling of the events on Aegis VII, Pawling can be seen playing the game again. Dante's Inferno is another game by Visceral Games and also had animated film with the art style shifting. Noah even mentions the movie, stating it was better than the game. *In Dr. Stross's perspective as he is speaking with the captain of the USG O'Bannon about the Red Marker shard, the captain can be seen drinking Kirkwalls Scotch Whiskey. This could be a reference to another game published by EA, Dragon Age II. *There are several previously unseen Necromorph forms. These forms have no official names. The only known forms that are present in Aftermath are one Slasher (created by Stross, causing the O'Bannon outbreak) and what appears to be a few adult Lurkers. (Stross, hallucinating, mistakes his baby for a "regular" Lurker) *Isaac Clarke and his destruction of the Ishimura was mentioned a few times in the movie, but his actual name appeared twice. Once at the briefing, Rin refers to a man named Clarke that dropped a Continent on the marker, and again at the end. *When the Abraxis Returns to Titan Station, The moon Titan seems to be in full form, showing no evidence of it ever being planetcracked. Contradicting the story of Titan Being the first planetcrack ever. Gallery File:Aftermath - Mining.png| File:Aftermath - Brawl.png| File:Aftermath - Lurker.png| File:Aftermath - Marines.png| File:Aftermath - Death.png| File:Dead Space Aftermath - Teaser Trailer 360p 3 0001.jpg File:Dead Space Aftermath - Teaser Trailer 360p 2 0002.jpg ﻿ Sources Aftermath